Polyphase power systems are designed to supply electrical power to a balanced system load. A failure of a connection may cause power to be diverted to a grounded surface and result in a ground fault. Ground fault detectors provide an indication of an existence of leakage currents associated with the ground fault. Transient leakage currents are created when equipment powered by the polyphase power system is turned on or off. When equipment is turned on or off, ground fault detectors may incorrectly indicate a ground fault. The incorrect indication of a ground fault undesirably wastes time for technicians who consequently must attempt to discover the cause of the indicated ground fault.
Thus, a need exists for an increase in accuracy of ground fault detection for a polyphase power system.